


A Bet's A Bet

by skargasm



Series: Family, Pack - Same Difference [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, F/M, Humour, LJ Prompt, M/M, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bet's a bet....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bet's A Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gifset here: [Tyler Hoechlin broke my brain](http://skmanganelli.tumblr.com/post/79939872135/tifferini-tyler-hoechlin-booty-shaking-ending)
> 
> * * *

It started as a simple pick-up game between packs. Derek shocked the hell out of Stiles by being a pretty good player—so yeah, maybe Stiles _seriously_ fell in love after he saw Derek playing basketball wearing a cut off pair of sweatpants and nothing else, his chest covered in sweat, hair a tousled mess and a huge grin on his face as he literally leapt over Isaac’s head and dunked the ball. Whatever—he was more than happy to admit he was hot for Derek’s bod, although he actually loved the man he got to know for more than that.

Anyway, somehow it grew from a way to burn off steam with the pack, to casual games against other packs once the Hale-McCall pack was finally established, to a freaking ‘supernatural’ league where vamps, werewolves and any other supernatural creature happy to live a peaceful existence could join. Stiles, Allison, Lydia and Kira were more than content to sit on the side-lines—basketball wasn’t Stiles’ game, and they were more interested in the chance to catch up with each other than wanting to pound each other into the court. And once Erica was past four months pregnant with her and Boyd’s first pup, she joined them in catcalling and lewd appreciation for the sweaty men on court. 

With how competitive the guys were, it was no surprise that the Beacon Hills Supes made it to the finals. This game was being played in a local gym, with pack children running around consuming huge quantities of pizza, soda and ice cream whilst parents kicked back and relaxed. Stiles was looking forward to the match for more than just seeing if their team could win—he wanted to know if Derek would keep his promise. 

It wasn’t his fault that Derek had taken the bet—and hadn’t know enough about their mahogany floors to know that however excited they were, spunk was the absolute _shit_ to get out of hardwood. Stiles had spent three hours soaking the floor in various cleaning products in a vain attempt to get the stains out—the splatters were less obvious but still there. Fortunately, he had managed to make the smell a little less obvious to anyone with super-sensitive noses—not every visitor to the house needed to know that he and Derek had indulged in hot floor sex when they got back from the pack meal on the weekend. So he figured he was entitled to watch his man do some moves in public for a change. 

“What are we expecting to see?” Lydia flicked her hair back from her face, giving Jax Jnr a gentle nudge in the direction of the other kids. 

“You know how I said Derek was a way better dancer than Jackson?”

“Really Stiles? You’re still going with that? I have explained on numerous occasions that there is no way in hell horizontal rhythm counts for anything! At the last Pack party, Derek didn’t dance once—you are _never_ going to convince me of this!” Allison and Kira simply smiled, used to the ridiculous things Stiles and Lydia could find to argue about with each other. 

“No, seriously, I am going to prove that my alpha man has got some moves.”

“And how exactly are you going to do that? Because every single time we have one of these games and there’s the whole pre-game messing about, Derek just stands on the side-lines and scowls. Even **Boyd** broke out a few moves last time!!” 

“Yeah he did!” Erica’s dirty-sounding uttering brought no comments—it was well known that she could out-smut all of them when it came to sharing details of the astounding sex-life she and Boyd shared. There was a reason for the two of them being given a room at the far end of any hotel the pack stayed in—there wasn’t enough soundproofing in all the world. 

“Derek lost a bet.”

“He lost a bet?” Allison looked interested and even Kira had a small smile on her face, as all four ladies turned to look at Stiles. He and Derek were notorious for their bets and dares: from daring each other to eat the grossest sounding thing on a menu, to swimming in the pond at the Preserve in the dead of winter (Stiles had been struck down with a killer cold for _weeks_ after that one), to making their vows to each other whilst sky-diving—they could always be counted on for entertaining stories. 

“I bet him that no amount of werewolf elbow grease would get certain _stains_ out of our mahogany floors—“ 

“That’s $20 you owe me Kira!”

“HEY!” Stiles watched as Kira happily handed the money over to Erica, shrugging at him with no embarrassment. “Fine! He thought he’d be able to get the stains out with werewolf strength—I told him there was not a chance in hell. Not that making the stains wasn’t fun, but it’s a little embarrassing us having marked the hallway!” 

“So what was his forfeit?” As he was about to answer, there was the sound of thunderous feet climbing the stairs next to him and suddenly he had an armful of slightly sweaty, happy husband. The kiss was more sweet than passionate—it never ceased to amaze Stiles how much Derek _smiled_ now that he was surrounded by pack and settled down. His alpha was also incredibly cuddly and affectionate, not something he would ever have expected. Accepting his hug and kiss, he ran his hands through Derek’s hair.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll stick to my promise. A bet’s a bet right?”

“Derek—not if you don’t want to. You don’t have to, okay?” Somehow the bet didn’t matter if it was upsetting Derek in any way—hell, the girls didn’t need to see Derek’s sweet little tush when he did his signature ‘dad dancing’ move. 

“Pshaw! I got this—just watch.” Stiles couldn’t resist slapping that ass as Derek turned away, blushing slightly at a wolf-whistle that came from behind them and the sexy smirk that Derek gave him before he trotted back to the court. 

“Stiles—“

“You heard the man—just watch.” The sounds of the ‘Cha Cha Slide’ started and the ‘announcer’ (Sheriff Stilinski loved being the official announcer at these games and could be relied upon to be a pretty impartial referee if required) began to introduce the players for the Beacon Hills Supes. Normally, the guys came out one by one, waving and doing a little playful dance as they did so. This time it was different—Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson and Derek ran out onto the court together and stood still in the middle of the court. 

“What—“

As they watched, the five men began following the directions of the singer, making a credible job of doing the cha cha slide in front of their delighted audience. Lydia and Allison were laughing uproariously, Erica was whooping loudly, and Kira was beaming in Scott’s direction. That was nothing to Stiles’ reaction when Derek stepped forward, leaving his backing ‘dancers’ behind. 

“Oh my GOD!” There was no real way to describe Derek’s signature move—it involved weird hand and arm gestures that Stiles couldn’t replicate if he tried. That was, if you could be bothered to look at the front. Most of the time, Stiles found himself completely fixated by the way Derek’s ass moved in a semi-twerking motion—it was just, well, that _ass_ could probably help Derek take over the world if he was so inclined because everyone, **everyone** was mesmerised by its movements. The whooping and clapping from their side of the court was loud and appreciative, but when Derek stopped dancing and casually did a backflip, there was pretty much an unanimous standing ovation around the court!

Stiles was laughing so hard he thought he was going to piss himself as Derek took a bow, a huge grin on his face as he turned back to his team-mates and gave them each a high-five before taking his place at the end of the line. He managed to stop laughing long enough to blow Derek a kiss when he met his amused gaze, then sat down. Kira, Allison and Erica were still laughing as the crowd settled down around them and the other team were being introduced to a slightly quieter reaction. Lydia climbed elegantly over Allison to sit down next to Stiles and he waited silently, not looking in her direction.

“Fine, Stilinski, bragging rights are yours.” Her voice was only slightly begrudging.

“YES!” He gave a fist pump, grinning at Lydia’s reluctant admission. He bumped shoulders with her companiably, more than happy to have won that argument pretty much once and for all. 

“And Stiles?”

“Yeah Lydia?”

“I speak for us all when I say congratulations once again on regularly tapping _that_ ass!” The ladies laughed so hard at how red his face went that Stiles was pretty sure there were going to be complaints, but who cared? Because hell yeah, congratulations were definitely in order!

* * *


End file.
